A Time for Revenge
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Serena comes home from school late to find her parents and little brother dead. She finds a note in her room from Diamond. Now Serena must plan her revenge for the people she loved most. This is my first Fanfic so Puh-leaze r&r me
1. Default Chapter

Aurthor Notes: Hey! This is my first fanfic I hope you guys like it!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic  
  
A TIME FOR REVENGE  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a dark and stormy night with rain pouring down from the heavens with lightening brightening the midnight sky and thunder booming in the darkness. This one lone figure running through the park trying to escape the horrors she has just witnessed. Finally reaching her destination in a nice private field where she goes to when she wants to be alone. This place was beautiful; it had a garden with well-blossomed roses and many other flowers. There was a lake where the moon's light usually glistens over, yes a very beautiful place indeed.  
  
The petite young girl sat under a large willow tree so she wouldn't get more wet then she already was. This young girl was around 16, with long silver hair with wavy streaks of black and blond held up in 2 ponytails on each side of her head with streamers stopping a little below the knees. Large crystal blue eyes with specks of silver that was usually filled with hope and happiness which was now filled with pain, agony, and anger. She wore a pair of diamond earings that her boyfriend Darien had given her for her birthday last month. She also had a loop earring on top of her left ear. She had on a black tank top with the word angel written in gold and a dragon going through it outlined in silver. Dark baggy blue jeans almost black with a black belt with silver imprints of hearts on it. She wore silver silk boxers that were slightly hanging out of her jeans. To complete the outfit she had on black lugz boots. You could see well toned muscles in her arms and legs, and a tight 6-pak ripping through her abs. She also had a belly button ring connecting to a silver chain that wrapped around her waist loosely. Her name was Serena Tskino.  
  
She sat underneathe the tree slightly shivering, cursing under her breath for not grabbing a jacket, as she played back in her mind what had happened not so long ago.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Serena was running down the streets of Tokyo knowing she would be in so much trouble. She had promised her mother that she'd be home right after school, but she was late for school which caused her to get detention. Afterward, she had to go to a senshi battle and to make matters worse she failed her math test that she actually studied really hard for. She made it to her street stopping to catch her breath and to slow her heart down as it pounded against her chest. She slowly walked up to her house and up the steps to the front door when she suddenly felt a pang of uneasiness, but dissmissed it. She opened the door to be met by darkness, suprised she went to turned on the lights only for them not to come on. Then the feeling of uneasiness came back to her full force making her stumble back a bit and hitting the door. With a slightly paniced voice she called out for her parents and little brother only to be met by silence.  
  
She walked through the den in darkness slightly jumping when she heard a roll of thunder. Before she knew it she was face down on the wet and sticky carpet. She turned around to see what she had tripped over only to see her father lying on the ground in his own pool of blood. Just then lightening lit up the room showing a massive amount of blood slowly oozing out of his chest which was slashed opened and made a puddle she now sat in. As she reeled back in shock, crashing into the lamppost behind her and staggering into the kitchen she saw her mother face down on the floor.  
  
She walked cautiously over to her mother's body praying that this was all a dream and she would be waking up at any minute. As she stood next to her mother she saw huge angry gashes along her back with little cuts, scrapes and bruises here and there all over her body. She threw a hand over her mouth as if to vomit and ran upstairs to her brother Sammy's room to see if he was there. She walked into his room and she saw her little brother lying on the bed as if he were sleeping, but looks can be deceiving. If you really looked hard enough you could tell he wasn't breathing. She ran over to her brother grabbing him by the shoulders shaking him violently and yelling for him to wake up. That's when she noticed the blood slowly dripping from a huge slash around his throat as it traveled down his neck.  
  
She let go of her brother and ran to her bedroom. Her room was completely torn apart and a note was left on her night stand. She walked over to it and with trembling hands picked the note up and read it. It said:  
  
Dear sailor moon or shall I say "Serena",  
  
I hope you liked my little present. See what happens when you decline my offers.  
  
Let this be a message to you, I'm going to hunt you down and kill every one you know  
  
and love until you accept my offer.  
  
Love Diamond  
  
Ps: if you want to go over our descussion then meet me at the top of the radio tower at 2am. I'll be waiting  
  
She stuffed the note in her side pocket. She ran out of the house like no tomorrow, trying to escape the harsh reality of her family's death. Running towards her favorite spot as the freezing rain stung her bear arms and washing away the blood from her hands and clothes. Finally, she reached her destination. She sat under a large willow tree only to think of what to do and mourn for her family's death in peace.  
  
~ END FLASHBACK ~  
  
Serena sat alone under the tree with silent tears making it's way down her flushed cheeks. The moon coming out from hiding to shine on serena's face as if to give her comfort. She began to think back to the time when Diamond found out her identity which caused her so much pain.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Sailor moon also known as Serena yelped in pain as she was thrown against the concrete floor with a sickening thud probably brusing or even cracking a rib in the process. She has been fighting late night battles with the youma's (monsters) for about 6 months without letting the other sailor senshi knowing about it. She knew how tired they were and it's hard enough fighting the ones they have now. So as the leader of the senshi she took upon herself the resposibility to finish off these monsters. That's why she's been so tired lately, but the others dismissed it as being lazy. If only they knew the truth.  
  
She was actually handling them pretty well for a while, but they have been getting stronger. To make matters worse she was fighting 3 of them at one time. Finally, she was able to dust them with her moon scepter, her transformation fading away from using so much energy. She was tired and hurt in places she didn't even know she had. Out of no where low and behold stood Diamond giving an evil cackle as sailor moon's true identity was finally revealed to him. Serena stood cursing herself for being so careless as she saw Diamond standing before her.  
  
Diamond walked slowly towards her with an arrogant smirk upon his lips as Serena quirked an eyebrow in a questioning manner. That's when he began to speak. So I have finally got to see who hides under the disguise of sailor moon, Diamond said arrogantly. I have an offer for you and I want to you hear me out first he said. Serena stood there with her left hand holding her side in pain and looked at him with interest. He continued. I want you to be my queen and rule by my side in my palace the Dark Moon Kingdom, he stated proudly. Before he knew it his hand covered his stinging cheek where Serena had just slapped. Shocked, he turned towards her to see a very ticked off Serena. Serena's voice rising in anger practically yelling, "WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU", she exclaimed getting louder with each word.  
  
From shock turned into anger Diamond stated in a dangerously calm voice sending shivers up and down her spine, " If you don't wont to take my offer than I suggest you stay away from the people you care about because I'm going to make you regret that you refused my offer". And with that he vanished in a puff of black smoke.  
  
~ END FLASHBACK~  
  
Arthor. This is the end for now. If you want me to contine review me. You can flame or anything I need advise. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 1

Arthor: Well this is chapther 1. Thanks For the Reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this fic  
  
A Time for Revenge  
  
Chapter 1  
  
With the tears coming down harder and faster, she kept repeating to herself to "it's all my fault" over and over again. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a muffled beeping noise. Reaching into her back pocket and grabbing her communicator. She opened it up to see Sailor Mars aka Rei Hino appeared on the screen.  
  
Meatball head, where have you been?, she shouted. I've been paging you for the last half-hour. Get to the Moonlight Park, there are to many youma's for us to handle. Before Serena could say a word the screen went blank. Serena stood to her feet with determination burning in her eyes, " I can't stand here and mope while my friends are in danger", she stated. Grabbing her transformation brooch shouting the infamous phrase, " MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP ".  
  
Being engulfed in bright lights and pink ribbons, know stood the mystical being of Sailor Moon. With her hair glowing a goldish yellow color. Still up in it's pontytails her hair was cascading down her back up to her ankels. A gold teria with a cresent moon insignia in the middle wrapper around her forehead and a pair of cresent moon earrings hanging loosely from ears. A red chocker with a gold cresent moon in the middle. She also wore a pair of white gloves that stopped at the elbows. A white bodice with a blue sailor type colar and a large red bow on her chest. The most powerful weapon in the world that has saved the world many times laid apon her chest pinned to the middle of the bow was the Silver Imperialiam Crystal. She wore a short revealing blue skirt that hugged her hips delicately. To complete her outfit she had on red high heeled boots that stopped just below the knees.  
  
I must save my friends, she stated with passion in her voice. They're the only thing I have left, and with that last thought she took off down the street to kick some major youma butt.  
  
~ BATTLEFEILD ~  
  
Yo, Mars did you get through, questioned Mercury aka Amy Mizuno with worry evident in her voice. Yeah, she's coming stated Mars with annoyance.  
  
The Inner senshi, Outer senshi and Tuxedo Mask are fighters for Love and Justice and trying to keep peace within Tokyo. The Inner and Outer Senshi wore similar outfits to Sailor Moon's only having their outfits representing their planetary colors. The Inner senshi is made up of Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Salior Jupiter and Sailor Venus aka Rei, Ami, Lita and Mina who were all 16. The Outer senshi is made up of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto aka Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Setsuna with them being18. Except for Hotaru who is 8 and Setsuna who is 23. Last but not least, Tuxedo Mask the only male member of the team aka Darien who was also 18. He wore a dashing tuxedo that showed off his well toned muscles. A white mascarade mask which covered his face and a black top hat.  
  
All of the senshi are fighting 7 youma's at once and weren't fairing off very well. They needed their leader Sailor Moon and fast. Out of all of the senshi Mars, Uranus and Tuxedo Mask were the only ones still standing. They were beat and tired, ready to pass out at any moment. That's when they heard " MOON PRISM ESCALATION", immediately dusting the last 2 youmas. 9 heads snapped left as they saw their leader Sailor Moon with her right hand apon her chest trying to catch her breath while slightly leaning against a tree.  
  
Salior Moon dropped her transformation and abruptly clutched her head in pain. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask jumped to their feet detransforming in the procees and rushing over to their friend and leader. Serena slid down against the tree with fresh warm tears trailing down her face as the memory of her family's death came back to her. She suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around her waist tightly pulling her towards it. Her head snapped up with fearful eyes which quickly diminished as she saw Darien looking down at her with worry in his eyes. She then looked around her to see all of her friends surrounding her in a semi circle.  
  
She first saw Amy who has dark short blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a white tight t-shirt with a picture of a cute little kitten on it. A pair of light blue capris and a pair of white and blue tennis shoes. Ankle socks and a gold ankle bracelett wrapping loosely around her left ankle. Next stood Mina with blonde hair tied in a big red bow and blue eyes. She had on a pair of heart earrings that matched her neckelace which also had a heart on it. She wore a yellow long sleeved shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants. She also wore a pair of Timberlins that adorned her feet. Hotaru who stood next to her had pitch black hair and a haunting pair of dark purple eyes. She wore a long sleeved black shirt and a black skirt that stopped a little above the knees. She also wore white stockings and a pair of black dress shoes. Next came Amara who had dirty blonde hair cut boyishly with stray hairs brushing lightly above her dark green eyes. She had on a black long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved dress shirt over it. She had on black slacks with a black belt. She also wore a pair of black Iversions to complete her outfit. Amara had her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend Michelle. Michelle has turquoise colered hair which ended at her shoulders and same colored eyes. She had on a pair of silver loop earings with a matching neckelace and bracelett Amara gave her for Christmas 2 years ago. She wore a white sundress and a pair of white skipps. Lita stood next to Amara, her hair was a chocholate brown color which was in a high pony tail and has light green eyes. She also has her nose peirced on the left side and a tonge ring. She wore a forest green tank top and baggy black jeans with a brown belt. She also wore a pair or white and blue zip up Nikes. At the end stood Setsuna, She has black hair with green highlights. She had the top half of her hair in a bun and the rest cascading down her back. She has red eyes and wore a black chocker with a dragon on it. Black leather pants and a dark pink t-shirt with black Jordans for sneakers.  
  
Serena slightly turned her head to her boyfriend Darien who has midnight blue eyes. He has black hair with several stray hairs falling boyishly into his eyes. He has a loop earring on his right ear and wore a silver chain caround his neck that Serena bought him from the mall last week. He wore a black muscle t-shirt that was tucked into his dark baggy blue jeans. He had on a black leather belt with a silvey buckle and white and black addidas.  
  
Darien lifted his right hand and brushed the tears away from Serena's flushed face. He held her tightly rubbing her back whispering comforting word to her, while her body racked with sobs. Her eyes was red and puffy from crying so much. Suddenly she remembered what Diamond had said," You better stay away from the people you care about because i'll make you regret ever refusing my offers". She pushed her way out of Darien's arms missing the hurt and confused look in his eyes. She jumped to her feet mumbling incoherent words then taking off down the street. Serena ignored the shouts and creis of her friends calling her back. She couldn't let the same fate as her parents happened to her friends and lover.  
  
Arthor: Well that's the end for now  
  
Please R & R me!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Arthor: sorry for the wait but I had finals to take and study for my finals. Well here's chapter 2. I hope you like!! ^_~  
  
Discalmer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What was that about?", questioned a confused Amara.  
  
"I don't now", said Darien as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well lets go after her", exclaimed Lita. And with that everyone took off running after Serena.  
  
Serena ran aimlessly down the streets blinded by her tears. When she finally stopped she was in a secluded park where she and Darien always go to. She could remember when she and Darien had first found this park and the times when they would come here after their dates and would talk about their day.  
  
She walked over to an old swing that was hooked on to a tree that she and Darien had carved their names into with a heart encircling it. She sat on the seat of the swing that was slightly crooked swinging it back and forth slowly and began humming a tune that her mom would sing to her before she went to sleep every night. Deep sorrow passed through her heart knowing she will never hear her mother sing again. She cried out with heart wrenching sobs that would even make someone with the coldest heart feel sympathy for her.  
  
  
  
9 people sat in the bushes watching this lone figure crying her heart out.  
  
"What is wrong with her?", exclaimed a confused Amy.  
  
"I don't no", said Hotaru. "But it must be really bad to make her cry like that", she added in a wisper which they all heard. They all nodded in agreement, as they all sat there silently watching Serena seeing what she would do next.  
  
Serena reached into her pocket grabbing the note Diamond had left in her room. She opened it up slowly and read it over several times as if to memorize it. Not knowing she was being watched she stated," Maybe I should go to the Tower and do what Diamond says, so I won't cause any more pain."  
  
She looked at her silver rolex watch which read 1:00 am. "I guess I better go, i'll be early fo once", she stated in saddened humor.  
  
Serena's head turn to the right as she heard several startled gasps. She jumped off the swing ready to run, but was caught from behind.  
  
Darien saw Serena about to take off, so he jumped out of the bushes and grabbed her before she could get anywhere. She started struggling and yelling at him to let her go, only for his grip to get even tighter. Serena's struggling became to much for Darien and he pulled her to the ground pinning her arms above her head with his left hand and pinned her legs beneathe his body.  
  
He looked at her face to see her eyes closed tightly with tears streaming down. With his right hand he brushed away the tears wanting to now what was wrong.  
  
Serena opened her eyes after feeling a gentle touch brush across her face. She looked up at Darien with beet red eyes.  
  
"Serena what's the matter", he questioned wtih worry in his eyes and voice.  
  
"Nothings wrong Darien", she stated and began struggling again. Dariens hold went tighter around her. He asked her again, becoming a little frustrated. His only answer from her was silence.  
  
The rest of the group walked over to them. That's when Michelle saw the note Serena was reading on the ground. Without anybody noticing, she walked over to it and picked it up. With curiousity she began to open it up. Before she could read it she stopped when she heard Serena yelling for her to leave it alone.  
  
Serena's struggling became more violent trying to get the note away from Michelle. Darien only held her more tightly causing Serena to wince in pain. He looked up at Michelle expectantly as everyone else was.  
  
Michelle read the note out loud. When she was finished everyone stood in confusion and silence. Everyone turned and stared at Serena hoping for her to tell them what's going on.  
  
Serena laid there with her eyes closed trying to escape the stares everyone was laying apon her.  
  
Darien who was still on her asked gently, "Can you please tell us what's going on Serena."  
  
She opened her eyes which showed her pain and agony, startling him and the others. She turned her head away from them in a "no" jesture, but Darien grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes.  
  
"Please", he stated desperately which caused her heart to break even more.  
  
Serena looked around at her friends and saw the desperate looks on their faces. So, she did what they asked for. She told them everything from battling the youma's alone to the death of her family all the way to the note and about Diamonds offer.  
  
Arthor: well that's all for know. Puh-leaze R&R me!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Arthur: well here's chapter. Enjoy ^_~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
When she was finished with her story, she broke down and cried. Darien picked her up from underneathe him and put her in his lap. He slowly rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back with his right hand and running his left hand through her hair. He wispered words of comfort she couldn't hear while she mourned for her family's death.  
  
When they all heard the story they were ticked. With the look they all shared in their eyes would have made hell freeze over twice. Each and every one of them promised death to the one named Diamond for causing their princess all of this pain. But for the time being all of them sat around her trying to give comfort to the broken girl, but to no avail.  
  
What seemed like hours which may have been minutes, Serena's crying died down. Darien looked down at her to see his lover peacefully sleeping in his lap with her face burried in the crook of his neck.  
  
"What are we going to do?", questioned Amara as she hugged her beloved Michelle from behind.  
  
" Yeah and what about the note Diamond left behind?", said Amy.  
  
"It's 2:00 am now, so he must be waiting for her", said Rei as she looked at her friends peaceful form.  
  
"I don't know", said Darien. "All I can say is that she's not going to meet Diamond at the Tower".  
  
" You guys it's really late we should really be getting home to get some rest", exclaimed Lita.  
  
"Alright", said Darien. "Tomorrow everyone come by my apartment tomorrow around noon to make up some plans".  
  
"Wait a minute", stated Hotaru. "What about her family, their still in the house, plus where is Serena going to stay for now on?"  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Well", said Darien. "Serena is going to stay with me", he said in away that was meant for no arguements.  
  
"About her parents", he continued." I'm not sure".  
  
"Well let's head over there tomorrow and call the police", said Mina.  
  
"And say what", yelled Rei. "Tell them that a love sick psycho killed them?"  
  
"No!!", yelled Mina. Then stating more quitely, " we'll just tell them we where dropping off Serena when all of us saw her parents dead on the floor."  
  
Even though it was a simple plan everyone stood in stunned silence, surprised that Mina of all people thought that up. Several were even embarassed for not thinking up something so simple.  
  
" What!?!", Mina stated not liking the way everyone was staring at her.  
  
Setsuna, being the first to snap out of her stuper stated, " Ok so that's the plan. Let's go home and get some rest."  
  
" We'll be over your apartment first thing in the mornig then Darien, stated Amara.  
  
"Okay", stated Darien as he picked up Serena and left with the others to go to their respective homes.  
  
  
  
Diamond waited at the tower since 1:30 am. and it was now 3:30 am. Now he was irrated and left knowing Serena wasn't going to show. Boy did he have plans for her.  
  
  
  
As Darien was nearing his apartment, He looked down at his girlfriend. "Oh, my poor baby has had a really bad day", He thought. "I'm gonna make that S.O.B pay for what he's done to my beloved".  
  
Darien went into the building not caring about the stares people were giving him. He walked into the elevator, pushing the botton to go up to the 7th floor. After he heard a loud ding, the doors to the the elevator opened up. Walking off the elevater, he walked over to his door. He reached in to his back pocket while shuffling Serena around in his arms to get the keys and open the door.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he finally had access to his apartment. Kicking the door shut, not bothering to lock it, he brought his beloved angel into his bedroom.  
  
He gently laid her on his bed stripping her of her clothing until she was down to her black sports bra, silver silk boxers and white socks. He nesseled her head onto his big fluffy black pillows and brought his large dark green blanket up to her chin.  
  
Darien stared at her for a second astonished by her beauty and thanking the gods for bringing her to him, then left to take a long shower to relax his sore muscles.  
  
About an half-hour later Darien stepped out in his blue silk boxers and a white towel hanging loosely from his shoulders. Darien walked over to his dressser while taking the towel from his shoulders and dried off his hair. Throwing his towel on the floor he opened his top left draw and pulled out a pair of baggy black sweats and white socks.  
  
After putting on his pants he quitely walked over to his bed where a certained somebody slepted. He sat down on the bed gently, quickly putting on his socks and gently leaned over to brush the silver bangs out of his sleeping beauty's face. He leaned down further and kissed her forehead. He caressed her cheek slightly and stood up turning towards the door ready to leave and to prepare himself for the couch.  
  
He stopped suddenly when felt a warm touch on his hand and a slight whimpering. He turned around to see his lover holding his hand, giving him a pouty and desperate look wanting for him to stay with her.  
  
Darien looked at her knowing he couldn't say no to that pretty face. Plus they weren't going to do nothing so he climbed into the bed with her.  
  
Serena flashed him a smile that would put the sun to shame which made his heart melt. She layed her head onto his chest listening to his heart beat while her left hand slowly outlined his 6-pak. Darien laid his chin on the top of her head letting his right hand brush through her silky silver tresses while having his left arm wrap protectively around her waist.  
  
In that position, they both fell asleep with many dreams of their past life on the moon.  
  
Arthur: well I hoped you enjoyed it !! Don't forget to R&R me ^_~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Arthor: well here's chapter 4 !!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimes: I dont own any of the characters in this fic  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was 10:30 am, and 8 girls stood outside of Darien's apartment door.  
  
" What is taking so long to answer the door?", growled an irrated senshi of Mars.  
  
"Oh, would you be patient Rei", stated Amy.  
  
"Yeah", said Lita. "They're probaly still asleep".  
  
"Well I don't feel like standing out here waiting", said an impatient Amara.  
  
Amara reached over and opened up the door which was shockingly unlocked.  
  
"Amara!", yelled Michelle berating her girlfriends actions.  
  
"We can't just barge into someones house, it's disrespectful", Michelle stated in a matter of factly type voice.  
  
"Oh well", said Lita as she walked through the door.  
  
"It's already opened so we mine as well", said Mina.  
  
All the girls walked in with Amara coming in last, as she held her head down in shame while Michelle scolded her.  
  
Mina skipped through the house calling out Darien's and Serena's names in a sing song voice.  
  
"Idiot", Rei mumbled as she watched her bubbly blonde friend prance around.  
  
Suddenly everyone heard Mina awwing and went to check what it was. When they got there they saw the cutest site of Darien and Serena cuddling in their sleep. All the girls started to giggle and left the room to let the two love birds sleep.  
  
Lita went into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Every one else lounged in the living room watching tv and chatting quietly amongst themselves.  
  
Serena was eruptedly wakened from her sleep when she smelt something good coming from the kitchen. She slightly lifted her head up to see her boyfriend sleeping as stray hairs fell over his eyes. She lifted a hand and she brushed the hairs back while they dropped back in place stubbornly. She laid back into her earlier position listening to her boyfriends heartbeat yet again. Her eyes started to drift close unconciously.  
  
Suddenly Serena's eyes snapped opened.  
  
"If Darien is in here sleeping", she thought. "Then whose in the kitchen!?!"  
  
Serena jumped up on Darien which caused him to wake up.  
  
"Darien", she nearly sceamed.  
  
"Someoneisinthekitchenwhoisnotyouandismakingbreakfastwhichsmellsreallygoodan dI'mhugry".  
  
Darien sat there and blinked for a second.  
  
"What!?!", he stated dumbly.  
  
"I said", but in a slower pace, " Someone is in the kitchen who is not you and is making breakfast which smells really good, and I'm hugry."  
  
Darien stood up to see who was in his apartment with Serena right behind. They both walked into the living room when Darien stopped unexpectantly causing Serena to crash into him, bringing them both to the floor.  
  
They both heard several rounds of laughter and whisling. When they both looked up they saw Lita standing in the door way of the kitchen laughing. They looked towards the Living Room and saw the rest of the gang laughing at them.  
  
When Darien and Serena stood up Mina whistled then stated, " Looking good there you two."  
  
When the both looked at what they were wearing, they began blushing and ran into Dariens bedroom. They could still hear the girls laughter for there embarassment.  
  
Half-hour later the couple came out fully groomed. With breakfast ready. Lita had made eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast, biscuits, sausage and much more. When everyone saw the food their mouths began to water. They sat in a comfortable silence while eating their food. Everyone heard a slight rasping noise coming from the window. Serena opened it up to find a purple cat and white cat leaping into her arms.  
  
"Luna, Artemis why are you guys here?", questioned Serena.  
  
"Well" said Artemis. " We've been looking all over town for you."  
  
"Why" Serena questioned.  
  
For some reason the room filled with an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Umm" said Artemis.  
  
"Umm what?" said Serena a little irrated now.  
  
"Well when we went by your house last night Serena", started Luna, but never finished her sentence.  
  
Serena walked out of the kitchen and into Dariens bedroom during Luna's explanation.  
  
Serena laid on the bed and curled up into a little ball having her arms wrap tightly around her legs. She had prayed so hard for what happened yesterday to be a dream, but it wasn't. 


	6. Chapter 5

Arthur: Here's a new chapter ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Serena began rocking back and forth very slowly.  
  
Darien, the girls, and the two cats walked into the room where Serena was, they watched the broken girl as she was lost in her thoughts.  
  
Serena still didn't want to believe that her family was dead, but deep down she knew they were. She was going to make Diamond pay. It was all his fault that she was like this.  
  
Her pain and sadness started to form into anger then to rage.  
  
"Yes it's all his fault" she thought over and over again getting angrier by the second.  
  
This new feeling she was experiencing was something she never felt before, and she liked it.  
  
She stumbled off the bed having a dark but not an evil aura, begin to surround her. Silver and gold bolts of lightening began to zap all around her causing Darien's things to fly around his room. Her eyes began to turn pure black with specks of silver and gold in them. Her hair turn completely black with streaks of white and gold hanging loosely and blowing around rapidly. On her forehead was her cresent moon insignia with the sun beaming brightly behind it. Her clothes turned all black too. She had on a black tube top with a golden cresent moon with an outline of the sun in the background imprinted on it. A pair of black tight leather pants with flames going up them. She had a sword strapped to her back with ancient lunarian and with another ancient symbols on it too. The jewerly she had on before remained but had a black chocker wrapped around her neck with the same symbol as her shirt was on the pendent of the chocker all in silver. She also had a tatoo of the sun going around her belly button. To complete her outfit she had on black leather buckle up boots that stopped a little below the knees.  
  
Serena felt a large amount of pain sore through her back. She sank to her knees while clutching her head as two large black wings came ripping out from her back. The large black beautiful wings was thick and full feathered. It also had white and gold streaks on the feathers just like her hair. The wings flapped testingly as blood dripped down her back. Serena stood slowly on unsteady feet as she began to sway.  
  
Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she began to fall back towards the floor. Darien leapted towards her and grabbed hold of her before she hit the floor. Serena's transformation diminished leaving her hair, jewlery, tatoo and the sword, pretty much keeping everything except the clothes , eye color and wings. Darien carried her towards the bed and laid her on her stomach as the blood still continued it's way down her back.  
  
"Amy can you go into my bathroom cabinet and get the first aid kit", he asked while removing Serena's sword and shirt revealing the 2 long gashes where her wings once where.  
  
"Yes of course" she said rushing into the bathroom.  
  
"What was all that about?," asked a confused Mina  
  
" Yeah," exclaimed Hotaru. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen.  
  
"Amazing", said Setsuna with pride evident in her eyes. " She mended both her powers together"  
  
"What do you mean by mending her powers together", asked Rei as Amy walked with the first aid kit and handing it over to Darien.  
  
"The power you've just seen emiting from Serena's body was the power from her fathers side of the family and her mothers side of the family combined", explained Setsuna.  
  
" Who's her father", question both Luna and Artemis in unity.  
  
" Her father was Apollo from the Solarian Kingdom of the Sun", Setsuna said.  
  
"But why is it amazing that she emerged both of the powers" asked Amara.  
  
"Because this was not suppose to happen in this life time. She isn't suppose to have her fathers powers until she's much older let alone having them combine. The future has changed drastically." said Setsuna.  
  
"Is this going to affect her in anyway", asked Amy.  
  
"Yes since she was incomplete before", said Setsuna.  
  
"What do you mean by incomplete", asked Michelle.  
  
" What I mean is that it was like having part of her soul was missing" ,said Setsuna.  
  
"Is that why she's so ditzy and clumsy", said Rei  
  
" On simple terms...Yes", said Setsuna.  
  
"But she'll still be my Serena, right", asked Darien desperately hoping his love won't change too drastically.  
  
" To tell you the truth I'm not sure, all I can say is that she will be smarter and more sophisticated", said Setsuna.  
  
Darien looked over towards Serena's sword and saw ancient writings all over sheath(spelling?) of it.  
  
"Um Setsuna, what are these symbols on Serena's sword." Darien asked.  
  
Setsuna picked up the sword and examended it then stated, " It's the long forgotten language of the Lunarians and Solarians."  
  
"Do you know what it means" questioned Amy  
  
"Sorry, but I don't know what it means", said Setsuna.  
  
"Yo, we got to go to Serena's house and call the cops to remove her family from her house", said Lita having a shiver run up her spine. She didn't like the idea of seeing dead people, especially it being Serena's family.  
  
" Why don't you guys go except Luna and Artemis and I'll stay here to fix up Serena's injury", replied Darien.  
  
" Alright but I want Hotaru to stay here. I don't want her to see Serena's parents." replied Michelle.  
  
"But Michelle-mama I want to go," Hotaru whined looking up to Amara for help.  
  
Amara backed up a bit shaking her head no. " Uh Uh kid don't look at me like that I'm in enough trouble as it is." replied Amara not wanting to feel Michelle's wrath. No matter how nice Michelle may seem, but she is plain scary when she's mad.  
  
Hotaru looked down with defeat and walked over to where her princess slept in a dramatically slow pace. She sat on the bed with a depressed sigh making Michelle feel a 'little' guilty.  
  
"Nope Hotaru you still can't go, but I'll buy you a toy if you behave." said Michelle watching the little girls face brighten up like a Christmas tree.  
  
" Okay" she replied happily totally forgetting about seeing dead people.  
  
Everyone left only leaving Luna, Artemis, Hotaru who were in the living room watching tv and Darien and Serena who were in the bedroom.  
  
After Darien finished wrapping his love's wound he began to tenderly stroke her now black tresses from her eyes. He felt her shift a little then open her crystal blue eyes in confusion. She looked up at Darien and tryed to sit up only for sharp pains to sore through her back. Darien quickly pushed her down so she wouldn't cause any more pain towards herself.  
  
" What happened" Serena asked.  
  
Darien looked at her in bewilderment. " Well you kind of got angry and started glowing." He started.  
  
He stopped talking when he saw Serena with a dazed look.  
  
Serena was starting to remeber things from when she was in the Silver Millenium. About her childhood as a princess, her parents, her lessons both of them taught her, her likes and dislikes, her beloved Endymion, most of her powers, the battle that destroyed her home and killed her senshi and parents, all the way to the present time. It was like having your life flash before your eyes before death.  
  
"Are you alright", asked a concerned Darien not liking the way she stared blankly ahead.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie she look up into Darien's worried eyes with knowledge that far exceedes Sailor Pluto.  
  
" Nothing love, I just have a headache." she replied  
  
Darien pulled her up into his arms where his beloved always felt safe. He stroked her hair and rocked her back to sleep. He gently laid her back down on the bed and kissed her forehead where her moon insignia would beam. He lifted himself from the bed and walked out of the room closing the door quitely behind him.  
  
************************  
  
The senshi walked towards Serena's home in silence as they walked up the front porch and towards the door. When they wallked in they covered ther noses from the awful stench of death.  
  
Amara went to flick on the lights, but they wouldn't come on. Amy walked over to the curtains and opened them up to allow some light in the room. She abruptly turned around when she heard sharp gasps around the room. When she turned around she saw Serena's father on the floor with dried blood on him and the floor.  
  
They all walked around the body and went towards the kitchen to see Serena's mother on the floor face down. With tears running down some of the girls faces they walked upstairs towards Sammy's room. With the door ajar, they saw the little boy lying on his bed limply.  
  
They went to Serena's room with sobs filling the normally happy home. They walked into the Serena's room to see the room in shreds. They all heard a low deep chuckle. The scouts turned towards Serena's window and low and behold stood Diamond.  
  
  
  
Arthur: Well that's the end for now. Cchapter 6 will be done soon!! Puh- leaze R&R Me ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Arthur: Here's chapter 6 for ya!!! Oh, thanks for the reviews ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Chaoter 6  
  
"Diamond" yelled all of the girls with their sadness diminishing and quickly turning to anger.  
  
"What are you doing here?" growled Amara and Lita cracking their knuckles. They where going to give Diamond a beat down.  
  
" Well actually", he started. " I was hoping my beloved would show up today. I was really disappointed that she didn't show last night."  
  
"To bad" snapped Rei. " She isn't going anywhere with you and as far as I can tell she hates you."  
  
Diamonds eyes flashed red with anger and stared at the senshi of Mars. Rei slightly shivered from the looked, but kept her ground.  
  
" You know it's her own fault. I gave her a warning and she chose to ignore it. She deserved what she got and mock my words, I always get what I want. Oh, and tell the princess she better watch her back, I'm gonna get her whether she likes it or not."  
  
Amara, Lita and Rei growled and Lita took a swing at him. All she caught was air because Diamond had vanished.  
  
"That coward", said Lita as she punched a whole in the wall.  
  
After the little incident with Diamond, the girls called the cops and got the bodies removed. The cops put a band around Serena's home so no one can enter. The girls packed up Serena's clothes, personal belongings, and things she might want to remember her family by.  
  
They left with the things and began to walk towards Darien's apartment.  
  
********************************  
  
Darien was in the kitchen preparing dinner for himself, Serena and her friends. Luna and Artemis sat on the couch in the living room sleeping next to each other. Hotaru was in Darien's room watching Serena sleep.  
  
Hotaru leaned over and stroked Serena's hair then went down to caress her face. Hotaru let out a startled yelp when Serena's eyes snapped open and grabbed Hotaru's hand.  
  
Serena looked at the little hand she now held. Her eyes traveled up the arm to the face of Hotaru's. Serena let go of her hand then flipped onto her back wincing slightly in pain. Serena stared up at the ceiling as Hotaru stared at Serena taking in her new appearance.  
  
" I hope Serena didn't changeto much. I like her the way she was before all of this happened.", thought Hotaru.  
  
"I'm still the same Hotaru and nothing will ever change me.", said Serena as she gave the bewildered girl a smile.  
  
"You read my thoughts" said Hotaru staring at Serena as if she had grown two heads.  
  
Serena laughed at her reaction when she heard someone opening the door. The two girls turned towards the door to see Amara and Michelle.  
  
Hotaru jumped off the bed and hopped into Amara's welcoming arms. Serena and Michelle smiled at the scene.  
  
"Oh Serena, we got some things from your house that you might want." said Michelle as she gave Serena several huge bags.  
  
"Um Hotaru, can you go into the living room for a second?" asked Amara. The girl nodded her head and skipped out the room.  
  
"Serena, Diamond was at your house today." said Amara. Amara took a step back at the look Serena held in her eyes. It was a mixture of anger and hatred as it flashed a quick gold color. Serena looked at Amara.  
  
" Is there any more info. you wanted to tell me?" asked Serena politely ignoring what had just happened.  
  
"Oh, um yes, we called the cops and got your family's bodies removed. They also put a band around your house." said Michelle as Amara still stared at Serena wondering if she actually saw her princess's eyes flashing gold.  
  
"Well I must start preparing for the funeral then", said Serena flashing a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Amara and Michelle returned the smile the glanced at each other with worried expressions.  
  
Serena slowly got up from the bed to the dismay of the senshi of the wind and sea. She walked into the living room where everyone was chatting amongst themselves. The chatter stopped as everyone looked up at Serena.  
  
"Serena what are you doing up, you need some rest", replied Luna.  
  
"I don't need any rest, I had plenty of it. All I have been doing for the past 2 days is sleeping and crying and I'm through with acting weak. I'm the princess of the moon and I should start acting like one. I have to prepare my families funeral and the make some plans on beating the crap of Diamond because he could be attacking at anytime. And we have to tell the school about my absences by Monday. Plus I'm thinking about selling my parents house.", said Serena. Everyone around the room stared at her in shock. They never in this lifetime seen Serena take anything seriously.  
  
*******************  
  
Diamond sat at his thrown with blood red wine in his cup. He twirled the cup around in his fingers watching the red liquid swirl in his cups.  
  
"Master", said one of his top elite youmas.  
  
"What?", said Diamond. The youma shrunk back a little from the tone in his masters's voice. It gained back it's composure and sputtered, "We have all the preparations ready for the attack tonight."  
  
"Good, now go away", said Diamond as the youma nodded his head and ran out the room. Diamond gave out an evil cackle. " I've been dreaming of this moment for centuries waiting to get my little princess and now it has finally come." Then Diamond threw the cup across the room watching it shattered into pieces mixed with wine as he gave out another evil cackle.  
  
*******************  
  
Serena and her friends had the funeral prepartions complete and were having it done on Tuesday. When they were done it was around 9 o'clock. They began talking about plans for Diamond and began joking around with each other.  
  
Serena sat quietly on Dariens lap as she felt the dark energy emerging. She stared blankly ahead as the dark energy started to overwhelm her. She clutched her head in pain as her eyes started to get darker.  
  
"Serena are you okay?", asked Darien seeing Serena holding her head in pain. Everyone turned to look at Serena.  
  
"Serena?", asked Luna in worry.  
  
"The energy...."said Serena as she grunted in pain.  
  
"What energy?", asked Amy  
  
"D-D-Diamond is preparing an attack. He's stronger then I thought. We have to hurry before he starts a masacre." said Serena getting her self under control. She stood up on her feet shakily and was pulled back down by Darien.  
  
"Serena maybe you should stay here, you don't look so good.", said Darien. Serena snapped her head around and stared at Darien. She stated in a dangerously calm voice that made him want to pee his pants.  
  
"I will not stay here and have you fight without me Chiba. That bastard out there killed my familly and I'd be damned if I let him get away with it. Now let me go so we can leave and prevent him from destroying anymore lives."  
  
Darien quickly let go of her out of fear. She stood up with more balance and looked around the room.  
  
"What are you waiting for. LET'S GO!!!!", said Serena a little irrated from the way everyone was sitting there looking at her. They stood to there feet quickly, not wanting to anger their princess. Serena went into Darien's and soon to be her bedroom to get her sword. When she walked back into the living room she saw that everyone had transformed already.  
  
Serena said she wouldn't transform until she gets to the battlefield. They went out through the balcony from the apartment not wanting to draw any attention. They all followed Serena, being she was the one who could feel the energy. What puzzled all of them the most was why couldn't Rei feel the dark energy.  
  
When they made it to the battle field they saw hundreds of youmas terrorizing the city. They were killing people from left to right. They saw Diamond floating in the air smiling at his handy work. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask immediatley went into to battle excluding Serena.  
  
Serena took out her sword and transformed into her new form. She flapped her wings and rose into the air. She quitely snuck up behind Diamond and tackled him to the ground. Diamond looked up suprised as he looked at the girl that was now straddling his waist.  
  
"Why do you look so surprised?", asked Serena in a icy tone letting her wings disapear.  
  
"Who are you", asked Diamond taking in the girl's beauty.  
  
"Oh, Diamond", said Serena in a fake hurt tone of voice. "You don't even recognize your princess when you see her." Then she wagged her finger in front of his face and made a tsking noise as if she was berating a child  
  
Serena laughed at his shocked expression then her facial expression turning to that of complete seriousness.  
  
"You've been a bad boy and I'm gonna make you pay for the pain you've caused me", said Serena as she raised her fist and struck Diamond in the face. She smiled when she saw the blood trickle down from his nose. She raised her fist again but it was caught by Diamond as she began to bring it down.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, princess you are very fiesty. I'm going to have to tame you", he said as he raised his other hand and shoot dark energy at her stomach. She flew off of him and she hit the tree behind her. She got up on her hands and knees as Diamond ran over to her and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
She rolled onto her back in pain as Diamond came up to her and straddled her waist. He clenched his right hand into a fist and repeatedly struck her in the face as his left hand held her arms above her head. Blood began to make it's way out of her nose and lips from Diamonds anslaught of blows. He stopped the hits and took his right hand and wrapped it around her throat. He slightly put pressure on it watching her gasping from the lack of air.  
  
"You know princess, it was rather fun killing your family.", he started watching her squirm underneathe him.  
  
"Shutup", she gasped out. Diamond smilled and continued.  
  
" Me and my youma burst in threw the front door. Your dad question me and told me to get out. I ignored him and struck him to the ground and took out my dagger and burried it into his chest. You should have seen the look of surprise on his face. I heard your mother cry out as she saw your father die. I told my youma to attack her as I made my way up the steps."  
  
Serena's eyes began to fill up with tears but didn't let them drop. She wouldn't let Diamond have the pleasure of seeing her cry. She began to struggle her way free, but Diamond held her more tightly digging his nails into one of her wrists causing it to bleed.  
  
" As I made my up the steps", Diamond continued. " I saw your little brothers bedroom. As I barged into the room, he was looking for something on the shelf. I grabbed him from behind and put my dagger to his throat. He bagan to cry and only made one request.", Diamond paused and stared at Serena as she closed her eyes rocking her head from side to side trying to block out Diamond's voice.  
  
"His last request was not to hurt his sister.", said Diamond watching the tears finally fall from Serena's closed eyes. Her body started to rack with sobs.  
  
Diamond wiped away the tears then whispered, "Wasn't that sweet of him Serena. He really cared about you. And do want to know what I did next? I slowly slid my dagger across his neck taking in the joy of hearing him cry out in pain. Then I placed him on his bed."  
  
Serena couldn't take it anymore. How could he kill a child like that, with that child being her little brother who she loved dearly. Diamond was going to pay, it was time to get her revenge out. She was going to make Diamond feel her pain.  
  
Serena started to feel the hatred and the anger build up again, but this time it was deeper and stronger then before. She began to glow pure black as her body began to shake from her anger. Diamond quickly got off of her in fear. He had never seen this power before and it scared him.  
  
Time seemed to stop as the all of the senshi, Tuxedo Mask, the youma, and the people of Tokyo stood stock still. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as everyone stared at Serena. News Reporters pointed their camera's upon the scene watching as everything was taking place.  
  
Thunder began to boom as lightening began to shoot out into the sky like rockets. The ligtening began to hit trees and buildings, but nobody seemed to notice as they watched Serena awe strucked. A big bolt of lightening struck out from the sky and hit Serena and throwing Diamond to the ground.  
  
Serena began to float in the air and was surround by the colors of black, gold and silver. Rain began to pour down heavily making everyone's clothes stick to them like a second coat of skin. Wings sprouted out of Serena's back being the same color as they were except larger. The wings expanded out fully then wrapped themselves around Serena engulfing her in the large black feathers which covered her entirely.  
  
Everyone around the world and several galaxies away could feel this power emerging from the future queen of the moon and earth, especially Queen Serenity, Apollo and even the demons from hell could feel the magnificent power. One thought crossed through everyone's mind.  
  
"Who ever pist off the princess is going to get a major beatdown."  
  
Arthur:well there's chapter 6. I hoped you liked. Please R&R me. ^_~ 


	8. Chapter 7

Arthur: Here's chapter 7 for ya I hope you like!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Everyone watched as Serena was engulfed into her wings. You could see a bright glow flashing out from the cracks within the wings. T.V. reporters kept their cameras rolling, keeping everyone updated on the scene.  
  
"What's happening to her?", asked Hotaru fearfully. Amara held Hotaru in her arms thinking the same thing as everyone else.  
  
"I don't know, we just have to wait and see.", said Amara as Michelle leaned her head on her shoulder for support.  
  
The wings began to open as a bright light exploded from within the wings. The wings color began to flicker between gold and black. The wings finally turned gold with streaks of black and silver when they were completely opened and revealed Serena.  
  
"Wow mommy, look it's an angel", said a little girl that looked to be four as she pointed a finger towards Serena to show her mother excitedly.  
  
The thunder, lightening and the rain remained after Serena's transformation. If you looked closely you could tell that the rain never touched Serena's body. Serena's hair was a golden color with streaks of silver in it as blew out around her in waves. Her eyes where also gold with specks of crystal blue, and had glitter on her eye lids. On her forehead where her insignia would beam was a tiara made out of pure gold and on the middle was a cresent moon and the sun behind it, both out lined with diamonds and red rubies. Around her throat was a black chocker that has a white tiger on it and a diamond for an eye. Serena had on a white plain tube top with glitter also sparkling on her shoulders.  
  
On Serena's wrists there was tatoos of flames that stopped at her mid forearm. Also on her wrists were braceletts with one being the of the moon and the other being of the sun, both made of pure gold. Looking down to Serena's washboard stomach she still had her belly bottoned piercing with a chain hanging loosely around her waist. She also had the tatoo of the sun still encircling her navel. She had on tight black leather pants that tightly hugged her hips. For footware Serena wore the same black buckleup boots from before.  
  
In Serena's right hand she held onto her sword with her sheath strapped tightly to her back. The Solarian and Lunarian symbols that were on her sheath where now shinning brightly on the blade of the sword. Yes indeed Serena looked just like an angel.  
  
Serena shifted her eyes coldly towards Diamond who was cowering on the floor. Without lifting a finger she shot a blast of energy towards him. The energy engulfed him quickly making him rise in the air. Daimond began to cry out in pain and agony when the energy began to inflict pain apon him.  
  
"I deal with you in a second", said Serena as she dropped to the floor, having her wings disapear and turned towards the youma. The senshi saw Serena's eyes flick towards them and took it as a sign to move out the way. The senshi and the people of Tokyo moved back quickly not wanting to be in the way of any attack.  
  
Serena shot foward with her sword raised high in a speed that no human could comprehend. All you could hear was the swing of the sword as it cut threw the youma. Serena stood back slightly as she saw every single youma scream out in agony and then explode into a big pile of black dust. The dust blew away as a gust of wind swepted down making it swirl around the people before finally diminishing.  
  
"Oh my god, she just destroyed several hundred youma's by herself", sputtered Rei. The scouts nodded their heads in agreement.They have never seen Serenaa so angry and violent before as some of them began to worry. They watched silently as Serena turned towards Diamond.  
  
"Guys she's going to kill Diamond", said Mina.  
  
"So! He deserves everything he gets.", exclaimed Lita.  
  
"But our Serena would never hurt nobody no matter how much they hurt her.", said Setsuna starting to feel a little bit sorry for Diamond. A ' little' bit sorry for him.  
  
Serena made her way over to the still screaming Diamond. She flicked her wrist up and the energy disapeared causing Diamond to drop to the floor. Diamond grunted as he hit the floor. He raised his head and saw Serena walking over to him. Serena grabbed Diamond by the throat with her left hand and held him in the air. She took her right hand and punched him into a tree.  
  
Diamond screamed out when he crashed into a tree causing it to break. He began to stand up on unsteady feet as he looked towards Serena. She was moving her hands as if she was preparing to unleash a kamehamea attack. But instead of a bright beam of energy it was a beam that looked like a tiger. The tiger went straight towards Diamond and began encircling him. Serena shouted "attack", and the beam shot itself onto Diamond's chest.  
  
Diamond fell limply to the floor bearly breathing. He began to spit up blood as his body began to tremble from the pain. Serena walked over to him with a smirk apon her face and a strange gleam in her eye. She kept her slow pace towards him and began to raise her sword. When she stood next to his body, she looked down apon him disgustedly. She yet again straddled Diamonds waist as she saw him hiss in pain as she brought her blade to his throat.  
  
" How does it feel to be in pain Diamond? This is how I felt when I saw my family slaughtered in my own home. You always say how you love me so much and would never hurt me. You said you would give me anything and cherish me forever. And this is how you repay me." said Serena with her teeth tightly clenched.  
  
Diamond's eyes began to water as tears finally fell down his face. Serena saw this and her eyes flickered blue for a second then turned back and everyone who was watching saw it.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.", whispered Diamond hoarsely while chocking on a sob. He lifted his chin giving Serena better access to his throat. He closed his eyes and waited for his fate. Serena tightly held the blade to his throat and started having second thoughts.  
  
Serena was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the two panthers run towards her and tackling her to the floor. Serena looked up into the silver eyes of a dark purple panther and a white panther with cresent moons on their foreheads.  
  
"Serena stop it right now", said the purple panther.  
  
"Yeah Serena, we can't let you go through with this", said the white panther.  
  
Serena stared at them for a second and then her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Luna, Artemis?", asked the bewildered girl. The two panthers nodded their heads.  
  
"Mommy look, big kitty cats", said the same little girl who called Serena an angel.  
  
"That's my little Artemis?", screamed Mina. "I can't bring him home like that."  
  
"Mina! Now is not the time, we'll worry about that later.", said Darien as he looked at Serena's and Mina's mentors.  
  
"How did you change?", asked Serena as she brought up a hand and petted Luna behind the ears.  
  
"Well when you transformed..." started Luna  
  
"The energy that was emitting from your body changed us.", finished Artemis.  
  
Arthur: That's the end for now. I have some idea of what to write next but I'm still thinking it over. Please R &R me and thanks for the reviews. 


	9. Chapter 8

Arthur: Here's chapter 8 for ya!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Diamond laid on the floor in a bloody pulp. His senses where overwhelmed with pain as his body racked with silent sobs. He kept repeating to himself "I'm so sorry love, I never meant to hurt you.", over and over again as the rain still poured on and the thunder and lightening still booming and lightening up the dark sky.  
  
He couldn't stand seeing his love in so much pain. He had never seen her act so violent and hateful before. It scared him deeply and he wanted to take away her pain. He wanted to see her bright smile and her love and affection she showed everyone. That's what caused his intrest in her. It wasn't her beautiful looks, which helped a lot, but it was the beauty she held within. She has a deep passion in her heart to love, no matter if they were good or evil. That's why he loved her so much, just the mere sight of her brings joy to his cold and broken heart.  
  
But now he had corrupted his love by taking one of the most important things from her. Her family, who she loved and cherished more than life itself. He cursed himself for even lifting a finger to strike her in any manner, shape or form. He deserved death and he would let Serena kill him without resistance.  
  
Diamond painfully turned his head towards Serena and saw her still talking to the two panthers quietly. He took in her new looks for the first time. Yes, she was still breathe taking, but he liked the way she looked before.  
  
Diamond could still feel the blood running out of his body. The blood that his lover had shed. A thought went through his head and he painfully mustered up a smile. He knew how to get Serena to be happy again, but he would have to die in order for it to succeed. But he would die a thousand times over just to see her gorgeous smile again.  
  
The Senshi looked between Serena and the panthers to Diamond. Serena changed drastically and it scared them. Serena single handedly destroyed hundreds of youmas and brutally beat the crap out of Diamond. Serena was even going to kill him if it weren't for Luna and Artemis. They felt ashamed because they just stood there and watched. They should of been the ones to stop her from making a mistake that would probably affect her in the future. Killing someone out of anger was something Serena would never do. If she would have went along with it she would have felt guilty and would never forgive herself. Serena would have lived on in turmoil knowing she had killed a man.  
  
They looked at their future queen as she continued to talk to the two drastically changed mentors.  
  
"So my powers changed you", said Serena and was beginning to calm down from her rage she just experienced. The two panthers nodded their heads to there princess who has also drastically changed.  
  
"Serena, what has happened to you?", asked Luna.  
  
"What do you mean?"questioned Serena.  
  
"What she means is, is that you just tried to kill someone", said Artimis not liking this one bit.  
  
"Well that someone killed my family and I'm getting my revenge to honor their deaths", said Serena with her rage beginning to rise.  
  
" But this is not like you Serena. Your changing for the worst", said Luna in a scolding manner.  
  
"I didn't change for the worst I changed for the better", growled Serena with a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
"No your not Serena. This power is messing you up.", exclaimed Artemis.  
  
" I am better and stronger. I've got power running through me that I've never felt before.", said Serena as a crazy look started to shine her eyes. Luna and Artemis backed up a little from the look. They looked at eachother in worry as did the Senshi.  
  
"But we want the Serena we know and love back. The Serena who had so much love to give. The Serena who only had to flash a smile to make someone's troubles go away.", said Luna with tears blinding her vision.  
  
" No! She's dead and isn't comming back. That girl died after she saw her whole family gone in one day. That girl died when she relized(SP?) that she will never here her mom sing to her any more. She died when relized that she'll never see her brother's happily smile when he beats her in a game. She died when she relized that she'll never hear her father scream and shout when his favorite team is winning or the the stories he would tell her from when he was younger. That girl died with her family on that faithful day and I'm just an empty shell that lost all feeling.", said Serena with tears running down her face rapidly.  
  
But Serena wasn't the only one crying. The people of Tokyo, the Senshi, the panthers had tears running down their faces. They all felt the girl's pain and suffering and couldn't help but to cry. The weather seemed to match the girl's mood. The rain seemed to come down more harshly as the thunder boomed louder then before. The lightening stroke out to homes and trees violently as Serena's pain grew. The people of Tokyo began to fear for their lives as things were crashing to the floor. Some of the people didn't even notice as they kept watching to see what was going to happen next.  
  
Serena pushed her way through the two panthers and made her way towards Diamond. Serena ignored the pleas of the two mentors and kept on walking. Serena stood before Diamond as he continued to chant and shake from the pain. Serena held her sword to his throat and had hatred burning in her eyes. Time seemed to freeze again as everyone's attention went back to Diamond and Serena.  
  
Diamond looked up at his princess with half- lidded eyes. He began gurgle and spit up blood as Serena put her foot on his chest wound and pressed down. He began to speak as his voice crack and began to gasp for air.  
  
"Princess, I'm sorry for what I've done to you and I never meant to hurt you.", said Diamond in pleadingly so she would believe him. Serena gritted her teeth and raised her sword as if to strike.  
  
"I don't care", said Serena and began bringing her sword down. Diamond began to glow and began to fade.  
  
"I'm sorry, I hope this makes you happy", whispered Diamond brokenly before he disappeared completely.  
  
Serena stood there bewildered and turned around to her senshi to see them in the same state. Serena stood in shock as she saw everyone beginning to fade. She looked down at herself and saw that she was fading as well. She looked around one more time before she was met with darkness.  
  
Arthur: I hoped you liked!!!!! Please R &R me ^_~ 


	10. Chapter 9

Arthur: Here a new chapter. I hope you like!!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic  
  
Serena was surrounded by darkness and then saw a glowing in the distance. The glow became bigger and then began to shape itself into a form of a body like a human's. The features began to appear and she recognized it immediately as Diamond.  
  
Serena got into a fighting stance, preparing herself for a fight. Diamond smiled at her and then his face turned to that of saddness. Serena got out of her stance and stared at him in confusion. Diamond walked up to Serena and placed a hand onto her cheek and slightly caressed it, but to his surprise she didn't back away. He stared into her eyes with such pain and saddness which startled her for a moment.  
  
"Where are we?", asked Serena  
  
"We are in a dream world in your head", replied Diamond.  
  
"Why are we here, weren't we fighting a major battle", said Serena.  
  
"Yes, but I cut it short to give you something.", said Diamond. Serena looked at him for a second.  
  
"Well what is it?", questioned Serena  
  
"You will see it once you awaken", said Diamond.  
  
"Why are you giving me something", questioned Serena yet again.  
  
"Because you deserve it. This gift I'm giving you will cause you happiness and has brought an end to me", replied Diamond.  
  
"You sacrificed yourself for my happiness. Why?",questioned Serena wearily.  
  
"I did it because I love you. I never meant to cause you so much pain. All I just wanted was your love for me, but I know know that I'll never get it. Now you must go", said Diamond looking down to the floor.  
  
"Wait! Will I ever see you again?", asked Serena hesistently.  
  
"Maybe in your dreams princess, but most likely no.", was the last thing Diamond said before he saw his love disappear before his very eyes.  
  
"I hope this will make you happy", Diamond wispered before he himself disappeared.  
  
Serena groggily opened her eyes to find a bright light burning into them. She sat up quickly and grabbed her head when it began to throb in pain. She looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom. She also saw that her senshi and lover was on the floor unconscious.  
  
All of them were detransformed as was she. Serena looked around her room again to find it clean and neat. She looked towards the right and saw Luna and Artimis curled up in the corner still as panthers. She heard groans as her Senshi began to wake up. They all woke up and looked around in confusion and let their eyes settle down on Serena.  
  
Serena got up shakily as her legs felt like jello. She held onto her dresser for support as she saw her Senshi and Darien get up to follow her lead. Serena heard some noises and some clinging pots and pans. The air began to be replaced by the arouma of her mom's lemon pie.  
  
Serena looked around at everyone else and then her eyes widened. She walked to her bedroom door and heard her father downstairs shouting, probably over a sports game. She could hear her mother cooking and humming a tune Serena knew all to well.  
  
Serena started to get really excited and walked to her brother's bedroom. She opened up his bedroom door and saw her little brother by his shelf looking for something. She closed the door in surprise and saw that her friends were right behind her looking as shocked as she was.  
  
Serena turned towards the stairs and started to advance towards them. She slowly walked down the stairs praying ssilently to here self that this was not a dream. When she reached the last step sure enough her dad was screaming and souting over a football game. Serena felt wrm tears fun down her face, but they weren't for saddness but for pure joy.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a shreak from her mother. Before she knew Serena was in the kitchen being pambered and bombarded by questions from her mother. Serena just looked up at her mother with a blank stare not hearing a word that her mother was saying. Serena's mother stopped her rampage of questions and looked at her daughter.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" asked her mother. By now Serena's father was in the kitchen looking down apon her also.  
  
"Yeah, um I'm perfectly fine.", said Serena while wiping away her tears of joy.  
  
" Then why are you crying. Did that boy do something to you? If he did then I'm gonna......", rambled Mr Tskino.  
  
"No!! He didn't do anything. I'm just happy", said Serena while sneaking a quick glance at Darien. She smiled at the look of fright he had on his face.  
  
Serena smiled and gave a quite thanks to Diamond. He had given her the best gift she could ever have and that was her family. She was shocked when she heard a little whisper of 'your welcome'  
  
Serena was startled out of her thoughts when she heard her mother shreak yet again. Seh looked towards the door to see Luna and Artemis in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Um, mom and dad I think we need a little talk."  
  
END  
  
Arthur: Well that's the end. I hoped you like. Please R & R me and tell me what ya think. 


End file.
